Battleship Tirpitz (level)
Battleship Tirpitz is the fourteenth Call of Duty level. As Sgt. Evans, you have been ordered to infiltrate the Tirpitz, plant charges, destroy the AA radar, and grab the naval log in preparation of RAF bombing raids on the ship. The following sections are a walkthrough. Destroy the Engines You'll spawn in a boat. Watch what happens, then board the battleship. Follow Price to the hangar, then go down. At the bottom is a troop and a captain. When Price kills them, go into the room behind them and grab a Kar98k, MP40, grenades and explosives. From the supply room, do a 180 turn, and go into the room that you see. In there, turn left, but don't go into the rooms! Instead, get near the wall, crouch, take out your Kar98k, and lean right. This allows you to take out your enemies in a much safer way than simply rushing them. Rushing in this area is suicide because quite a few enemies have MP40s, which work very well in tight places. Even the Kar98k will manage to score a lot of hits. Once all of the enemies in this area are down, walk up to the engines and press use on each of the glowing bomb silhouettes. Once they're done, go forward, then take a left. A troop will come out of the room to the right. Take him out with your MP40 or melee attacks. The room he came from has a large medikit, unless you are playing on Veteran, if you need it. Go forward, then take a left, but don't go into the new hallway. You'll need to use the crouch and lean strategy again. Once the room is cleared, place the bombs on the engines, and go forward, then left. You'll be back in the room where Price was, but now he's dead. Go forward and take a left. Go through the hallway until you hear a grenade bouncing, then go back into the previous hall. Once you hear an explosion, go back to the surface. On the surface, enemies will ambush you from the right side of the hangar's exit. Take out a few, then look up. There's a troop taking pot-shots at you from there, so get rid of him. Image:shipspawn.png|Spawn Image:shipmp44.png|The only MP44 in the map Image:shiptrouble.png|Price shoots the guys near the supply room. Image:shipsupply.png|The supply room. Make sure to grab the bombs! Image:shipcrouch.png|Remember to crouch and lean right from a wall when you're in the engine rooms. Image:shipbomb1.png|Bomb 1 Image:shipbomb2.png|Bomb 2 Image:shipmedikitroom.png|Room with the large medikit. Image:shipbomb3.png|Bomb 3 Image:shipbomb4.png|Bomb 4 Image:shipgren.png|The grenade that's thrown at you when you try to get out of the lower decks. Image:shiphangar.png|The inner hangar. Enemies like to come from the right part of the entrance. Image:shipsniper.png|the sniper that's just about the hangar. Destroy the Radar System Now, you can either go to the left or right (NOT on the nearby stairs) to access the radar area. Once you get inside, go up two sets of stairs, then throw a grenade at the opening near you. An enemy on that level will home in on your position and try to meet you at the staircase you choose, so a grenade will usually take him out. If not, the MP40 will work fine. Take another staircase up, and you'll be near the first radar. When you get near the end of the stairs, throw a grenade into the room. With any luck, it'll take out the troop and the radar. Once the grenade goes off, go into the area and finish off any survivors. The room in the upper left contains another radar and a staircase to the next level. Destroy the radar. When you're near the top of the stairs, throw a grenade to the left. An enemy comes out near there, and he might get caught in the blast. If not, his relocation will make him unable to react to you right away. Take him out, then turn right and face the next set of stairs. This set of stairs leads to the last radar and the naval charts. Throw a grenade into the room to the right, and it'll take out the enemy on board and the radar. Once you hear the explosion, go in and take out the troop that's pointing out of the windows across form where you are. After that, grab the logs, then go back down. If you took the left or right path, take the right path. It's an easier way to get out. Image:shipleft.png|The left entrance Image:shipright.png|The right entrance Image:shipradar1.png|Radar 1 Image:shipradar2.png|Radar 2 Image:shipradar2gren.png|Throw a grenade into the next level right about here. Image:shipradar3gren.png|A grenade thrown here into the next floor will destroy the radar and kill an enemy. Image:shipradar3.png|Radar 3 Image:shiplog.png|The log. To the Exit Once you get back, lean past the door and take out anybody nearby. When there's nobody left, start moving until you get to the hangar. There's a sniper on a perch on top of the left or right entrance to the radar area, so take him out. When he's out, go down the stairs of your choice and make your way to the exit, which is Waters' boat. There's usually a troop or two near the exit, so be careful. Go down and board Waters' ship to exit the level. Image:shipsniper2.png|the second sniper. This one is on the faraway upper deck. Image:shipexit.png|Exit. Trivia *According to this mission, Waters has black hair. *After Price kills the officer in the supply room, if you look closely at Price's "documents", they are VERY clearly fake. Therefore, it is implausible how Price got past security. *You cannot acquire a pistol here, like the levels Camp Toccoa, Stalingrad, and Red Square. *This is the first mission in the whole Call of Duty series where a main character is scripted to die Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hgNd9rIkizI&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=16 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels